


Gingerbread Houses

by MidnightPanda



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda
Summary: When Mitsuki finds out that Tenn doesn’t know how to make cookies, he suggests they decorate gingerbread houses instead.“Why gingerbread houses? It’s not Christmas anymore.”“Because it’s fun. And who said gingerbread houses can only be decorated during Christmas?”
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Kujou Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Idolish7

“Tenn, do even know how to make cookies?” Mitsuki asks his boyfriend. 

“I could easily learn,” Tenn says, crossing his arms. 

Mitsuki puts his hand under his chin, contemplating what they should do. Tenn watches as his face changes from contemplative to joy. Mitsuki smiles so brightly, Tenn thought he would go blind. 

“We could decorate gingerbread houses,” Mitsuki excitedly shouts. 

Tenn raises an eyebrow. “It’s after Christmas.” 

“No one said you had to decorate gingerbread houses during Christmas.” 

Tenn watches as Mitsuki begins opening cupboards looking for the gingerbread house set. Mitsuki pulls the box out of the cupboard and places it on the counter. He bounces on his toes as he flutters around the kitchen collecting candy and different colored icing. Tenn watched as the pile grew with each item Mitsuki threw on the counter.

Tenn stares at Mitsuki with fondness. He reflects on the reasons he fell in love with him. Mitsuki was beautiful, hard working, and energetic. Everything he did, he put his all into. He was always smiling and encouraging his fellow idols in times of need. Tenn respected him for these very same reasons. 

The candy and icing that Mitsuki gathered was lying scattered across the kitchen counter. Some of those candies don’t look like they belong on a gingerbread house, Tenn thought. When Mitsuki was done sorting through the materials, he left to go use the bathroom. 

Mitsuki comes striding back into the room followed by Riku, Izumi Iori, Osaka Sogo, and Yotsuba Tamaki. 

“Tenn-nii,” Riku cheerfully says as he happily walks over to his brother like a lost puppy.

Tenn gives Mitsuki a questioning look. 

“I thought it would be fun if we did it together. They had nothing else to do.” Mitsuki face twists into a sly smile, “Unless Tenn wanted to do something inappropriate.” 

Tenn’s face heats up like a volcano. He swiftly fixes his composure and mirrors Mitsuki’s smile, “What if I did.” 

He smiles in victory when Mitsuki’s face lights up like a tomato. Izumi Iori clears his throat looking just as embarrassed as his brother. Maybe more so. 

As soon as Mitsuki’s face returns to its natural color, he asks Osaka Sogo to help him put the candy lying on the counter into bowls. Tenn walks over to Mitsuki and offers to help, but Mitsuki shoos him away.  
Tenn doesn’t pout, but he did let his expression slightly fall.

He walks over to the table where Iori and Riku are struggling to open the gingerbread house box. He wonders how long it would take them to open the box, but decides to help them out so he can spend time with Mitsuki. He shifts through the drawers until he finds a decent pair of scissors. He walks back over and thrusts the handles in front of them. 

“Thanks, Tenn-nii,” Riku innocently grins, taking the scissors. 

Iori gives him a look of disdain, but decides not to say anything lest his brother hear. 

When the candy was all sorted and moved to the table, they each chose a gingerbread house. Tenn chose the one that wasn’t too easy but also wasn’t too hard. He wants to make something that Mitsuki can be proud. Although, Mitsuki would be proud of anything that he makes. He walks over to the table and takes his seat beside Mitsuki. He makes sure that he sitting across from Riku, but still far enough from Iori. It’s not that he’s afraid of Iori, but he doesn’t want to ruin Mitsuki’s mood. 

Tamaki and Sogo take there seats across from each other. Tamaki looks dejected, “So-Chan, I want King Pudding.” 

“King Pudding can’t go on a gingerbread house. It would be a waste if you aren’t going to eat the gingerbread house.” Sogo scolds. 

“I wouldn’t recommend eating it. It’s been in the cupboard since the beginning of December,” scowls Mitsuki in disgust. 

Riku pouts, “I really want to eat it.” 

“If you really want to, you can.” Mitsuki shrugs. 

“Riku, I don’t think you should,” Tenn and Iori say at the same time. Iori and Tenn glare at each other. The tension is so thick, a hatchet wouldn’t even be able to cut it. 

“Tenn. Iori. This is suppose to be fun. Could you set aside your feud for an hour.” Mitsuki reprimands as he looks between the two. 

Iori bows in shame, “Sorry, nii-san.” 

Tenn apologizes, but the tension still remains. He didn’t mean to ruin Mitsuki’s mood. They work in silence and only talk when they need an item. 

Tenn sweeps his eyes across the table. Riku, by far, had the worst house. It was falling apart and giant globs of icing were falling off the roof. Iori kept attempting to fix it, but gave up after it fell down again. Tenn had to admit that his house wasn’t much better. The roof was falling down and the walls were a frosted mess, but making it was fun. It took his mind off the tension that already died down. 

Tenn see Riku swipe a glob of pink icing and smear it across Iori’s face with a big smile. Iori looks mortified. Tenn heard Mitsuki laughing beside him and turns in his direction. 

His boyfriend, with a huge grin on his beautiful face, was trying to take Iori’s picture. “Iori don’t hide your face. I want to capture this moment.” 

Iori, having already cast his revenge on Riku, places a dollop of red and pink icing on the tip of Mitsuki’s nose. Tenn watches in a amusement and adoration as Mitsuki cutely swipes at his nose to remove the icing. 

Tenn stares at Mitsuki’s cute button nose and adorable features. His gorgeous orange eyes and pink flushed cheeks. Tenn’s eyes trail down his face to Mitsuki’s pink, luscious lips. The smile adorning his face and his soft but boisterous laugh make Tenn’s heart throb. 

Tenn reaches his hands out and cups them around Mitsuki’s soft, round cheeks. They stare into each other’s eyes. Tenn could feel his heart swell at Mitsuki’s adorable doe-eyed expression. Tenn leans forward and connects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters may be a bit OOC. This is my first work.


End file.
